Spyro: Legends Awakened
by Spyromaster64
Summary: When Spyro and Cynder return to the Dragon Temple after defeating Malefor, odd things start to happen. As Spyro, Cynder and Purple visit Retan, odd events start to occur. And not only that, something is wrong with Cynder. Read and review, please!
1. Prologue

Spyro: Legends Awakened

Prologue

"Hmm…" A bright white Dragon in his cave looked down at the runes. "...these runes say that two Dragons who have saved the world before… will save it again…" he glanced at the sacred stones which lay before him. 

"Dear, I really think you should stop looking at those psychic rocks," said his wife, another white Dragon who had walked into the cave. 

"Maria, you do not understand. These runes are finally predicting something." the male protested.

"Jason, shouldn't you come and eat dinner? Jack wants to tell you about his day at School. He says he accidentally made a TNT in Chemistry Class, and they had to have the Bomb Squad remove it." Jason chuckled.

"The boy's always blowing things up, isn't he?" he smiled, turning his gaze away from the runes. "You could've mistaken him for a Fire Dragon, instead of a Light Dragon." 

"He takes after his Father!" she laughed. 

"Well, I guess I could do with some food," Jason agreed. Suddenly, a rune with a circle on it started to shine a sky blue colour. 

"What the..?" Jason started to say, but the rune started to glow even harder. Eventually, the shape carved into the rune changed. It became thicker, and was the shape of the letter 'B'. Another one glowed green, and changed from a 'P' to a triangle. 

"What does that mean?" Maria asked, amazed. Jason studied the two new runes carefully.

"It means that one shall die…" he whispered. Then, in a flash of brilliant red light, a new rune appeared on the stone table. It had Roman Numerals on it. It read, 'XVIII'. Jason stopped reading the runes. 

"Dear, are you okay?" Maria asked, worried. Jason did not reply. "Jason?" Still no answer. 

"Oh no, I have got to get a Doctor!" she shouted, dashing out of the room as fast as her limbs could carry her. Jason just sat there, twitching, not moving at all. As he lay there silently, two words heard by no-one just managed to slip out from his cold lips…

"The Legend." 


	2. Two Heroes Return

**Chapter 1 **

"I'm so glad that you're back!" Volteer cried happily, hugging Spyro and Cynder so hard he almost crushed the new heroes.

"CAN'T-BREATH!" Spyro choked.

"Vol--teer!" Cynder managed to say.

"Volteer, drop them. You're going to end up killing them." Terrador told Volteer.

"Sorry," he said, embarrassed. He dropped Spyro and Spyro on the floor.

"It's great to see you too, but…" Spyro stopped. Cyril looked around.

"Where's Ignitus?" he asked cautiously.

"He… didn't make it through the Belt of Fire." Cynder whispered quietly, trying not to remind Spyro of what had happened to the friendly Fire Guardian who had taught Spyro so much in his life. Everyone fell silent.

"You mean he's…" Volteer began.

"Yes." Spyro answered. Everyone turned to him. He had his head down low. "He tried to get us through the Belt of Fire, but… he couldn't hold up his Fire Shield and…" Spyro stopped, his scaled head dropping down even lower.

"…WELL… let's go and, um… How about… erm… food?" Cyril suggested, trying to take everyone's minds of Ignitus.

"Me and my big mouth," Cyril muttered. He was cooking the meat on a special stove that used fire. Since Ignitus wasn't there, he had to use the flame from a candle. Everyone else were waiting in a room with a mystical basin of water in the center. Of course, this wasn't any old basin of water - it was a special bowl that held a magical fluid. It was the Pool of Visions. Ignitus had told Spyro that some Dragons had the ability to stare into it and see dreams, visions, locations, thoughts and feelings of others. Ignitus was one such Dragon, and Spyro was another. Sparx decided to cheer everyone up with some jokes.

"Knock knock!" he said.

"Who's there?" Terrador asked, smiling.

"Lettuce."

"Lettuce who?"

"Lettuce in and I'll tell you." Terrador and Cyril burst out laughing. Cynder chuckled slightly, despite not really liking Sparx that much. Even she had to admit, not ALL his jokes were bad… just most of them. Spyro, however, did not laugh at all. He was staring blankly into the Pool of Visions, his chin resting on the edge of the basin.

"Spyro, are you okay?" Cynder asked him, noticing his empty expression.

"Never better," Spyro replied cheerfully. But Cynder knew he wasn't really that happy.

"…come with me," Cynder said, running out of the room. Spyro followed. Cynder took him to the Dragon Temple's library.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you Spyro?" Cynder said to him. Spyro nodded.

"…Cynder," Spyro asked carefully, "Did you really mean what you said back at the Floating Islands?" Cynder smiled.

"Of course I did." she answered.

"Then…" Spyro was interrupted by Sparx, who had flown into the room.

"What did you say to him?" He demanded.

"You eavesdropped on us!" Spyro shouted angrily.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?" Sparx yelled.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Cynder shouted. Sparx flew off in a huff.

"God, he really knows how to piss a Dragon off, doesn't he?" Cynder fumed. Spyro chuckled.

"Anyway, I have something to say…" he began, but Cyril's call of 'Dinner!' silenced him.

"What… the hell… is this?" Terrador asked, disgusted at the pathetic excuse for a Chicken that laid in front of him.

"Oh, that is piece of paper," Cyril said sarcastically. "IT'S CHICKEN, IDIOT!"

"You call THIS Chicken?" Spyro and Cynder said at exactly the same time.

"Yes, I call THAT Chicken. Oh Cyril, why do you call it Chicken? BECAUSE IT IS CHICKEN!!! It's not the best I could do without…" Cyril restrained himself from saying 'Ignitus', "our deceased friend, so I had to use a candle."

"It's not the candle I'm worried about, it's what animal this is!" Sparx told Cyril.

"It is… well, the only Chickens I could find was a group that were already dead, and that's all we've got to eat." Cyril admitted.

"Well, if it's all we've got, we might as well eat it," Terrador reminded everyone, taking a huge bite out of his Chicken. "Hey, this isn't bad!" Spyro thought. What killed those Chickens? They couldn't have just got out Machine Guns and shot each other. Spyro went over many different possibilities in his head, but somehow they always seemed to turn into impossible ways involving comedy, like their heads turning absolutely huge then exploding for no apparent reason, or meteors coming down and aliens murdering them. In the end, Spyro just could not find a decent possibility and concluded they died of old age. Then he started to eat.

That night was extremely freaky for Spyro. Whenever he tried to get to sleep, images of when he first met Ignitus flowed through his head. He dismissed these thoughts, but they always seemed to seep back into his mind again. Eventually, after a lot of tossing and turning, Spyro drifted off to sleep. But it wasn't those memories that were freaky. It was Spyro's dream.

_Spyro found himself in a flowery field, full of Daffodils, Dandelions, Petunias, Roses, Sunflowers and many other types of plants. He walked to center of the island, treading slowly and carefully, avoiding stepping on any of the flowers. On a small, grassy, natural platform, he saw Cynder. She was looking over to the sea. _

"_Cynder?" Spyro asked. The black Dragon turned to him and smiled. _

"_Hello, Spyro." she greeted._

"_Cynder, where are we?" Spyro said, hoping she would know. Cynder did not say anything, but turned her head back to the sea._

"_It's a wonderful sight," she sighed. _

"_Cynder, are you okay?" asked Spyro, worried. Cynder turned her head back to Spyro again. She smiled again._

"_Never better," she replied. Then, a huge explosion erupted about 10 meters away from the island. _

"_We have got to get out of here!" Spyro shouted. Cynder didn't move. A small earthquake started._

"_Cynder, we have to go now!" Spyro protested. Cynder looked at the desperate Purple Dragon and smiled._

"_We'll be safe. It'll all be over soon."_

"_Cynder!" There was a flash of white light, and then nothing._

Spyro awoke with a start. He clutched his head.

_What was that all about? _he thought, getting up. He looked around the room. Cynder was asleep next to him. The window was open. The sun was shining. Everything was normal.

Spyro decided to go for a walk. If there were only a few things that would clear his head, then fresh air was one of them. While he was walking down a road to a Dragon Village, he stumbled across a book. He opened it and started to read.

19th April, 2008

The runes are telling me something. I'm just not sure what. Two Dragons. That's all I could figure out. Not only that, but I read a book about Myths and Legends today. One entry read,

Two Dragons, not your average ones,

Must save the world from a spreading evil.

The world shall be shrouded in darkness,

Towns transported to other dimensions,

Several deities that are fighting,

Only the Two Dragons can stop them all.

There shall be love, war, death, hate.

Life, shadow, darkness, fate.

What will be the outcome of the future? Even I do not know that.

Spyro found this book interesting. He was about to put it away in the bag he had brought along, when he noticed Cynder reading over his shoulder. Spyro was surprised she was there.

"You made me jump!" he said. Cynder laughed.

"How much?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, one second earlier and you would have saved me from about 300 heart attacks!" Spyro joked.

"I woke up this morning and found you weren't there, so I presumed you had gone to the Dragon Village. Oh yes, about that book…"

"You know about it?"

"No, I just read it and was thinking about that legend."

"I'm worried… love, war, death, hate, life, shadow, darkness and hate?"

"Maybe someone at the Dragon Village can find out about it?"

"I wouldn't bother. Anyway, Cynder?"

"Yes?"

"I have something I need to say… I… oh, never mind."

Spyro had been feeling oddly protective of Cynder for few weeks that had passed since they had defeated Malefor. Cynder had been feeling the same for Spyro. A few people at the Dragon Village had though they were a couple, and one Dragon at Warfang seemed to think that Spyro wanted to buy a ring for Cynder. Cynder was at the other side of the ally at the time, browsing through the many different types of bracelets on sale. Despite Spyro repeatedly telling him they weren't a couple, the salesdragon just wouldn't stop protesting. Spyro stopped listening in the end and walked of to talk to Cynder, as the salesdragon in his opinion was being daft.

It wasn't long until Spyro came across his old friend Mason. Mason was a mole from Warfang,

and he knew a lot about history. Spyro was invited into Mason's house by the mole's wife.

"Sorry about her, she can't stop inviting in guests," Mason had apologised. When they were seated comfortably at the living room table, Spyro told Mason about his dream.

"Hmm… I do seem to recall having certain odd dreams about pie…" Mason said.

"These dreams aren't about food, they're about someone I… a friend."

"A friend? Who is this friend?"

"I'd rather not say her name." Mason chuckled.

"A girl? Someone you LIKE?" he said, smiling.

"Come off it!" Spyro muttered, annoyed.

"Well, dreams about this FRIEND of yours… now, I'd say that you have close feelings for her." Spyro started to get irritated.

"Yeah, well… I don't care," Spyro huffed. Mason chuckled again.


	3. The Dream

**Chapter 2**

When Spyro got back and saw Cynder, his gloomy emotion changed to an oddly happy one. Cynder noticed Spyro's return, and waved at him, a smile on her face. Spyro grinned. He quickly headed back, but for an unknown reason to him at the time, reluctantly. He saw Sparx playing Poker with Cyril at the table.

"…Aha! I've got Best of Three, beat that!" shouted Sparx smugly, slamming down three matching cards down on the hard stone. Cyril consulted his cards carefully. He smiled and laid down five cards gently onto the table. Sparx wasn't looking at the cards; he was staring fiercely into Cyril's eyes with determination. He seemed to think that he was going to win despite the odds. Cyril moved his head so his icy cold stare met Sparx's.

"Full… House." he told Sparx quietly. Sparx turned his attention to the cards, and suddenly realised Cyril had beaten him. Full House beat everything, even something as strong as a Best of Three. His burning desire to win had turned into a freezing temptation to murder Cyril. He slowly rotated his head, seeing Spyro trying desperately to keep his laughter in. Sparx developed a bad twitch, and then said,

"Haga waga." This did not make any sense, and it was probably caused by Sparx's unavoidable twitching. That triggered it. Spyro burst into unstoppable laughter. It was the kind of laughter that if you said something serious or upsetting to stop them, they would just pause for a few seconds, then continue to scream with humour. Sparx didn't seem to like this one bit, and it just gave his twitching an extra boost. Eventually, not being able to withstand the Purple Dragon's bellowing laughter, he flew off, muttering rude things under his breath.

Surprisingly, Spyro managed to avoid getting hiccups. Terrador was amazed how his Diaphragm was still operating after the intense amount of work it had just been through. Spyro went upstairs to his room after Dinner, feeling tired. His chest was hurting, his eyes were aching, and his legs felt like they would die at any moment. He just wanted to rest. Before he managed to get any sleep at all though, Cynder came into the room, getting ready for bed. She turned to Spyro and smiled. Spyro smiled back. He yawned. Cynder laid down next to him.

"How was your day today?" she asked.

"Tiring," Spyro muttered, his voice full of fatigue. Cynder performed an expression which looked like it was halfway between laughter and concern. She silently laid her head to rest next to Spyro's. They sat there quietly, side-by-side, for more than five minutes. An Barn Owl hooted from outside. It was soon joined by a Tawny Owl and a Snowy Owl. Then together, they started to sing a tune. Spyro heard it, and Cynder seemed to have listened, too. She turned her head to Spyro.

"Wonderful creatures, aren't they?" she commented.

"Yeah," Spyro agreed. "I wonder how Hunter is doing."

"He should be fine. He's probably back in Avalar."

"Didn't he have a Hawk?" Cynder rolled the question around in her head, remembering the large, magnificent creature Hunter had owned. He had used it to tell Ignitus that he had found Spyro and Cynder on their quest to defeat Malefor.

"I think he did," she answered finally.

"Well," said Spyro, stretching slightly. "We've got to get some sleep, I guess."

"Yeah…" Cynder replied quietly. And with that, they both slipped into the wonderful worlds created by their minds in their sleep.

Spyro awoke the next morning to find that the trees outside had been completely scorched by some sort of fiery stream. He told Terrador, who didn't seem to have a clue as to how the bark had been burnt so badly. Although Spyro was determined to find out what did this damage, he remembered that he had to go and visit Chief Prowlus. The day before, the Chief himself had summoned Spyro and told him that he wanted to see him the following day. Spyro didn't know what it was about, but Chief Prowlus obviously wanted to talk to someone about it.

Later that day, Spyro returned to the small and quaint village of Avalar. Unfortunately, to his disappointment, he did not see any trace of Hunter. He sighed and headed to a small, wooden house that stood out from the others in many ways; it shone brightly with several sheets of thin glass covering most of the woodwork, it was much larger than the others and on the top of the house, a small, red flag was perched on a stick right into the roof.

"Chief Prowlus, our forces have had various reports of Grublins and Orcs scavenging the Valley," said a tall, creamy brown cheetah to his leader.

"Mark, I want you to take your best warriors. I have known you ever since we were young, and I have discovered quite a while ago that you have a knack for plucking out new soldiers." replied Prowlus, "I also want you to fight the Grublins and Orcs with those Warriors. You will have to battle too, I'm afraid. But rest assured, if anything happens to you, I will give you a more-than-decent burial."

"Thankyou, Chief Prowlus. I accept your honour." Mark bowed down low with appreciation. A small, familiar voice came from outside.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"You are dismissed, Mark, my good friend." Prowlus turned to the door. "Enter." A teenage Purple Dragon entered the room. Chief Prowlus recognised him immediately as Spyro, the hero who saved the world from Malefor. Prowlus did not use to trust Spyro, but he now had full faith in him.

"Hello again, Spyro." Prowlus greeted. "Please, come in."

"You wanted to talk to me about something, Chief Prowlus?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, I would like to have quite a long word with you, if that's okay."

"It's fine."

"I seem to recall that you had a friend. Cynder, her name was, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Wasn't she originally the Black Dragon, the Terror of the Skies?"

"Yes, but--" Prowlus cut across him.

"I just want to know if she's with us now, and not those horrid creatures of the shadows."

"…yes, she is." Prowlus expressed a smile. He leaned forward from his luxurious chair.

"Then we would like to congratulate you and Cynder, for ridding us of that purple blob, Malefor." Spyro grinned.

"It was nothing…" he laughed modestly, forgetting that Prowlus was the serious type, and didn't have a very wide sense of humour. When Spyro did realise this, Prowlus smiled. He seemed to have thought that was funny.

"I am done with you, now. You are dismissed."


	4. A Wonder

**Chapter 3**

Cynder was gardening just outside the Temple, singing pleasantly to herself. She was singing a song about Nature, and how the world would be so much better if everyone all lived in harmony together, without any wars. She was singing so beautifully, a few birds came to listen to her wondrous voice. She was planting some flowers. Cyril had suggested this, as it would give Cynder something to do. When Spyro returned, Cynder got up and went to talk to him.

"How was your day?" she asked, as they walked to the Temple's doors.

"Well, I was summoned to Avalar." Spyro told her.

"Avalar?" Cynder gasped. "Did you see Hunter?" Spyro shook his head. Cynder looked disappointed. She turned her head to the vast amount of gardening work she had done.

Spyro admired the way she had carefully placed the seeds so delicately. Cynder sighed, and started to walk to the forest. Spyro caught up with her.

"Cynder, where are you going?" Spyro asked.

"I'm going to find some water," Cynder replied. "The plants need it, and we need to get some for the Temple as well." Spyro put on a confused expression. "We need to drink."

"Oh," said Spyro, now realising what Cynder was talking about. Suddenly, a small, blue Dragonfly flew up to them. He went straight to Cynder, not noticing Spyro.

"Hello, have you seen a small, green Dragonfly?" he asked. He then noticed Spyro. "Um, who are you?"

"I'm Spyro." the Dragonfly stopped. He considered his thoughts carefully for a moment, then concluded, "No, you're not."

"Yes I am," Spyro told the Dragonfly.

"But I thought the Purple Dragon Spyro lived in space…" the Dragonfly protested. What was going on? Had this Dragonfly gone completely bananas?

"Space?" Spyro repeated. "Are you mad?"

"Of course no-- well, actually, yes, I am…" Spyro looked surprised. He was about to ask what he meant, but Cynder was too quick for him.

"I'm sure you're not nuts…" Cynder reassured the Dragonfly.

"Oh yes, I am." said the Dragonfly sadly. "I eat tin cans on the floor, for crying out loud."

"Who is this green Dragonfly you mentioned?" asked Spyro.

"He's my son," said the Dragonfly. "He went missing. I'm certain he'll turn up. Well, thanks reptiles." he flew off.

"What an odd guy," Spyro commented.

"Will he be okay?" Cynder asked.

"I hope so," replied Spyro.

When they collected the water, the two Dragons made their way back to the Dragon Temple. But as they were passing, a shooting star shot across the night sky overhead.

"Oh, quickly Spyro!" Cynder squealed excitedly. "Make a wish!" Spyro paused.

"Spyro, have you wished?" asked Cynder.

"Yes, and so far, it's come true." said Spyro, smiling. Cynder smiled back. They rubbed their muzzles, and continued on their way back.

"Master, they are currently at their pitiful little home in the south-western range of Miritor Forest." a guard reported.

"Excellent," the Dragon remarked. "You are dismissed." The guard ran out of the room. The Dragon turned his head to the ground. A horrible, bloodthirsty smile spread across him thin mouth.

"They shall pay, Father." he turned to a large purple gemstone to the right side of his throne. "I shall make them suffer for what they did to you." He threw his head back, and shouted,

"_Mistires!_" A burst of black Fire blasted out from his claw. It shot up into the air.

"_Ferinonto!_" A bright blue cover appeared around the flames, and it stopped moving. It travelled to wherever he directed his paw.

"And when I do find you," the Dragon muttered, "I will kill you!" The black flames burned away, and the Dragon let out a horrible, sinister laugh.

At dinner, Terrador noticed Spyro and Cynder were sitting even closer to each other than usual. Much to Spyro's annoyance, Sparx also noticed this.

"Alright you two, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Spyro innocently. He quickly turned to look at his portion of Steak. He wasn't hungry, but he just had to get those staring Dragonfly eyes to do anything other than maintain a fixed position on him. He hurriedly pointed to the Pool of Visions and said,

"Volteer, when was that Pool first built?" Spyro soon regretted choosing Volteer, and would leap at the chance to go back in time and choose Terrador instead. Volteer somehow managed to keep an constant stream of babbling about the history of the Dragon Temple coming at anyone he could see.

"This is going to take a while…" Cynder muttered.

That night, it was Cynder who had a freaky dream.

_She was alone on a grassy island. Cynder looked around curiously, hoping for someone to tell her where she was. A small explosion erupted in the distance, making her jump. More explosions came, each blast getting closer each time. Eventually, the explosions reached the island, and everything went white. _

Cynder awoke with a start. Her emerald green eyes darted around the room; she was alone. Well, alone if you didn't count Spyro sleeping silently next to her. Cynder sighed. She always knew from previous experiences that it was unwise to ignore your dreams. Spyro kept having visions when he was setting out to stop Gaul. Cynder wondered if she these really were just dreams. Yawning, she got to her feet and walked downstairs.

Sparx was hovering over the table, holding a few Poker Cards.

"Good morning Sparx. …what are you doing?" asked Cynder. Sparx did not reply. He was staring blankly at the cards in his hand.

"…Sparx?" Cynder asked again. Sparx still didn't respond. Cynder assumed he was still angry after his defeat from Cyril. She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, getting Breakfast ready.

Spyro woke up. He looked around and yawned. He stood up and went downstairs. He found Sparx at the table, staring at a few Poker Cards. Spyro ignored this and walked into the kitchen. Cynder was already there, setting up the cooker with a candle to cook some Bacon. She saw Spyro and smiled.

"Good morning," she greeted him happily.

"Hi," Spyro muttered. He was very tired, but he didn't know why. Cynder noticed the Purple Dragon's fatigue.

"You sound like you're absolutely shattered," Cynder remarked. Spyro smiled.

"Yeah," he replied, stretching slightly. "Do you need any help with cooking that meat?"

The morning was quite busy. Spyro spent over 10 minutes under the cooker, breathing light flames onto the Bacon. Cynder dashed around, sweeping away the dirt on the floor with her Wind Breath. Sparx didn't bother to do anything.

Cyril started nagging on about getting the place really clean. If he saw a mouse, he would scream and jump out the window. This wasn't like Cyril, and Spyro knew that something was wrong. But he didn't question the odd behaviour exhibited by the Ice Guardian.

After a furious round of scrubbing, Spyro retreated to the safety of his room. He lay down, exhausted, on the bed. He was too tired to stay awake, but however he tried to sleep, he failed. He gave up and went to the Library.

Spyro wasn't quite sure what to read; there were any books on the history of dragons like 'History of the Dragon Realms', and science-related books, like 'The Dragon Body and how it works'. Spyro was confused. Why did they need so many books? He browsed through the titles.

"If there's anything with feathers, chances are it's in between those two covers," said Sparx, flying into the room. He was pointing to the book Spyro was currently looking at. It was on birds. Sparx picked up a book called 'How to piss of your friend' and flew away. Spyro eyed a small, red book with golden embroidery. It read 'Dragon Stories'. Spyro flipped through the pages. The book contained many different stories and fairy tales, many of which he had heard before, and some were unknown to him. He read a story called 'The Veil of Shadows'. Much to his surprise, it mentioned what happened when he and Cynder had beaten Malefor. Temporarily shocked, he slammed the book's cover. A few seconds later, he slowly opened it again. There were other stories too; The Will of Death, Dreams Can Begin Small and many different ones.

_Maybe Cynder will like this book_, Spyro thought. He started to walk back to his room.

Cyril was screaming like hell; he was breathing Ice over anything that was dirty, then smashing it to pieces. Ignoring the Ice Guardian's frantic madness, he entered his room. Cynder was lying on the bed, drawing a picture. Spyro laid himself next the black Dragoness.

"Hi, Cynder." he greeted.

"Hey, Spyro." Cynder took her gaze of the painting and smiled at Spyro. "How was your day?"

"Tiring, again," Spyro muttered. Cynder turned back to the picture.

"That's a nice painting."

"Thanks."

"Is it some sort of flowery field?"

"Yes."

"Hmm… where did you get this idea from?"

"A dre-- I mean, it just came up in my head." Spyro held up the book titled 'Dragon Stories'.

"I found this book in the library," he said, placing it on the bed.

"Let's read it!" Cynder squealed excitedly. She loved books. Spyro turned to the first page to allow Cynder to read 'A Veil of Shadows' for herself. When she had finished, they both wrote notes on the story at the end.

"Next one?" Cynder asked.

"You're on," Spyro grinned. Cynder turned the page and they read 'The Will of Death' together. They read around twenty-four stories before putting the book on their bedside cabinet and falling asleep.


	5. The New Arrival

**Chapter 4**

He was running. He had to run, to get away no matter what. He ran to a halt beside an Oak Tree. His heart beating franticly, his icy breath hitting the cold air making the oxygen he was breathing freezing, he stumbled over to the edge of a lake. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know _who_ he was. He just knew he had to run. He resisted the urge to see his reflection, dreading something terrible, but he couldn't hold back for long. He forced himself to look at his reflection in the crystal clear water. He was a Purple Dragon; he had purple eyes, golden horns, a yellow underbelly, and sharp tail tip and orange wings. His was hammering so hard against his chest he felt like it was going to burst out at any moment. He was scared and alone. Frightened like a puppy on the streets, he dashed further away from the castle-like building. He couldn't stop. He didn't know what he could do.

"Master, the experiment has escaped," said a guard.

"WHAT?!?" the Dragon yelled furiously. "FIND HIM!! DO NOT LET HIM GET AWAY!!"

"Yes, Master." The guard ran out of the room.

"That experiment is our only hope to trick the Purple Dragon and the Black Dragoness!" the Dragon muttered under his breath. "If he makes friends with them, we're doomed…"

Spyro and Cynder awoke with a start.

"I think I heard yelling," yawned Cynder. Spyro dragged himself over to the window. There was no-one outside.

"Probably those children playing."

"Maybe there were doing a game of Tag?"

He ran out of the forest.

"Free," he gasped. He had been running all night. But somehow he wasn't as tired as he thought he would be. He saw an odd Temple. He walked up to it as fast as he could. He stopped at the door and knocked on it.

"Excuse me," he said. There was no reply.

"Excuse me," he repeated, a little louder. No-one answered back.

"Hello?" he shouted. Nothing. He sank to his knees.

Volteer heard something.

"Terrador, I think there is someone at the door," he said.

Terrador walked over the door.

"The past prelude, tomorrow a dim promise,

Allow us entrance, do not reject us." Terrador spoke aloud. The doors opened to reveal a young Purple Dragon. Terrador laughed.

"Forgot the password, Spyro?" he chuckled.

_What?_ the Dragon thought, confused.

"Who is Spyro? Who are you?"

"You're not fooling anyone, Spyro," said Cyril, walking into the room.

The Purple Dragon was starting to become frightened.

"Who are you?!" he shouted. The Guardians looked confused.

"Spyro, we--" Volteer began, but the Purple Dragon cut across him.

"I'M NOT SPYRO!!!" he yelled angrily. "You must have mistaken me for someone else! Who are you?"

"We're the Guardians," said Cyril. "Who are you?"

"I'm…" the Dragon paused. "I… I don't know who I am."

"Spyro! Cynder! You should come and see this!" came Terrador's call from downstairs. Spyro and Cynder rushed downstairs. There, in the doorway, was a Dragon who looked exactly like Spyro.

"What the--" Spyro started to say. The Dragon looked incredibly scared. He shifted into a defensive stance.

"Who are you, why do you look like me, how--"

"Calm down," Volteer reassured the Dragon. "Spyro, Cynder, this Purple Dragon says he does not know who he is. Have you seen him anywhere?" Spyro and Cynder shook their heads.

"Volteer, Terrador, the Prophecy says that a Purple Dragon is only born once every ten generations. There can't be two in the same time!"

"Maybe so. But for now, this young lad seems to have Amnesia, so we'll have to keep him with us until he gets his memory back." said Terrador.

"I'm Spyro," said Spyro, walking up to the new Dragon.

"I'm Cynder."

"Terrador."

"Cyril."

"Volteer." Sparx flew into the room.

"I heard everything. I'm Sparx."

"I've nicknamed him 'Annoying'," Cynder laughed. Sparx looked furious.

"Don't imprint a bad impression of me on this new guy!" he shouted.

"If you're staying here, you need a new name until we can find out your true one," Cyril pointed out.

"How about 'Purple'? It's really simple and easy to remember," Spyro suggested.

"I like it!" said Purple. "But since you and me look the same, we're gonna get mixed up…" he added to Spyro.

Purple decided that he could tie a piece of red silk around his right horn to distinguish himself from Spyro. He built himself a new bedroom upstairs. Spyro couldn't help but think something was wrong with this new arrival of Purple.

At dinner, Purple seemed to like the same food as Spyro. He ate, slept, read, walked and yawned in the same way as Spyro. Spyro and Cynder were starting to find this freaky. They soon discovered something else. Purple wasn't like any other Dragon. He was different in ways that defied the laws of physics.

One day in the Training Hall, Spyro, Cynder and Purple were having a Training Session together. Spyro and Cynder had become good friends with Purple, despite his similar nature to Spyro's.

"The Fire Guardian, Ignitus, would have been teaching you," Cyril explained to Purple, "if it were not for the fact that he died quite recently.

"Now Purple, can you breathe Fire?"

"I don't know… I think so."

"Good. Now, Spyro and Purple, I want you to perform a Fire Bomb. Spyro, you will go first to show Purple how it is done. I want you to use your Fire Bomb on these Dummies. Don't worry about them when they run around on Fire; they're just magically animated.

"Cynder, since you can't breath Fire, I would like you to use your Poison Breath on the Dummies. Remember what I told you about accuracy, okay? Three… Two… One… Begin!"

Spyro shot a powerful Fire Bomb out of his mouth. Several dummies were set ablaze. They ran around with their straw bodies on Fire.

Cynder fired several Poison Bombs out of her own mouth. A few Dummies were hit, and out of the places where the Bombs landed, more erupted into the air and spread. The Dummies that were hit were being eaten by some floating green acid around them.

"Now Purple, it's your turn," Volteer called. Purple got himself ready, then after a few seconds, fired a huge Fire blast of his mouth. Destructive flames coated the room in less than five seconds. The floor was on fire. The Dummies were on fire. It almost seemed that even Purple was on fire. Explosions triggered around the room, many of them enveloping Purple.

"MAKE IT STOP!!!" Volteer screamed, not being able to see anything. Purple didn't know what to do. He breathed Ice all around the room. Icy wind coated everything. The Fire stopped, but now everything was frozen. Spyro and Cynder were fine, but Volteer was covered in Ice so thick it looked like an Ice Burg.

"Are you joking?! That Dragon is dangerous!! First he surrounds the entire room with outrageously strong fire, then he totally freezes me in less than two seconds!!" came Volteer's yelling from downstairs. The three teenage Dragons were in Spyro and Cynder's room. Purple had his head down low.

"Well, that was one strong Fire blast, I have to admit!" said Spyro cheerfully.

"I… I didn't… didn't mean for any of this to happen…" Purple murmured.

"It's okay," said Cynder.

"I'm sure Ignitus would have been proud see such a sight!" Spyro reassured.

"You think?" Purple said, looking up slightly.

"I'm certain of it," Spyro confirmed.

"Yeah, but… I almost destroyed the Training Hall…"

Terrador came in.

"Purple, could I just ask something?"

"Go ahead," Purple muttered. "I already know it. You want to scream at me for nearly incinerating part of your home."

"No, actually," Terrador told him, smiling, "Was that the first time you had ever used a Breath or special ability?"

"Yes."

"And you're a teenager?"

"Yes."

"Hmm… well, I'm surprised you'd never used Fire before, yet you've been alive for 14 years like Spyro and Cynder. But I think you are worthy enough of being a Fire Guardian yourself someday."

"I know you want to kick me out, and…" Purple stopped. "Did you just say..?"

"Yup," said Terrador.

"Congratulations!" Spyro praised.

"Well done!" Cynder trilled.

"Of course, you can't do Fire Guardian training until you're 20, and you can't actually become one until you're 24. But that's why there's four years of Training." Purple smiled.

"I'll think about it," he said, "But I'm not that good…"

"Oh yes, you flipping are! You should take up the job!" Spyro encouraged.

"I just want to test your abilities with Ice, Electricity and Earth," said Terrador. "Follow me." he walked out. Purple got up and went over to the door.

"See you later, guys." He smiled happily before walking after Terrador.


	6. The Dragon in the Fire

**Chapter 5**

Later that day at Lunch, Terrador was totally silent. Purple was cheerful and full of happiness. He asked lots and lots of questions about the Dragon Temple, and thankfully, Volteer was going to Warfang buy some food.

"Why is he so much like me?" Spyro whispered to Cynder, keeping his eye on Purple.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he's your twin brother?" Cynder suggested.

"I highly doubt that. Ignitus said a Purple Dragon can have siblings, but never a brother or sister who is also a Purple Dragon. It just isn't possible."

"Spyro… what if… Purple came from the future?" Spyro turned his head to face Cynder. She looked worried.

"I wouldn't rest on the possibility," said Spyro.

"Are you still looking for Hunter every time you go to Avalar?"

"Kicked the habit - he's never there," Spyro muttered.

"Spyro? Can we read more of those stories tonight?"

"Sure, why not?"

Later that night at around 8:00pm, Spyro got out the 'Dragon Stories' book and flipped it open. Then he and Cynder started to read. It was about thirty minutes until they finally realised how fast the time had gone. They then put the book away and fell asleep.

The next day, Purple was the first to wake up. He found a small, blue book on his bedside cabinet. He picked it up. It read, 'Majonara'.

"What's the heck is Majonara?" Purple muttered to himself, opening the book. There were over two hundred pages, listed with seemingly foreign words that Purple couldn't understand. He read one aloud.

"_Mistires_?" A burst of purple Fire erupted from his claw. Purple dropped the book, startled about what he had just seen. He picked it up and tried another.

"_Olforb_." A large ball of water slowly formed in front of him, then exploded. Drenched in

water, Purple started yelling. He then remembered the others were asleep and stopped. His room was covered with the water, the book was bone dry. He decided to try one more.

"_Misdon_." Vines shot out of the floor, making Purple jump. Grass started to grow on the floor and the walls.

"_Pentro_!!!" Purple screamed. Everything returned to normal. He heard several hard footsteps from five different people. He threw the book under his bed and pretended he was asleep.

The door slammed open.

"What's going on?!" Cyril asked worriedly.

"Purple, what's happeni--" Volteer started, but Terrador interrupted him.

"Shhh! He's asleep!" he hissed. They walked off. Spyro and Cynder remained in the doorway. They walked into the room.

"We know you're awake. We heard you saying stuff and yelling." Purple opened his eyes and got up.

"As long as you don't tell anyone," he sighed. He pulled out the book from under his bed.

"So you're telling us that whenever you say stuff from that book, weird things happen?" Cynder asked. Purple nodded grimly.

"Here, let me try," said Spyro, taking the book. He opened it.

"_Cloksen_," he read aloud. Suddenly, the whole room turned dark.

"Argh! What's going on?" came Cynder's cry.

"Um, er, _Pentro_!" shouted Purple. Light returned to the room. Everyone sighed with relief.

"What does Pentro do?" Cynder asked.

"I think it undoes the effects of other things," Purple answered. "Please don't tell the Guardians about it!"

"Don't worry, we won't," Spyro assured.

"Thanks." Purple smiled. "By the way, I heard the Guardians talking about some sort of Dragon Village yesterday. Can we go?" Spyro and Cynder exchanged glances.

"I guess so," Spyro answered.

"I don't see why not," Cynder agreed.

"Wow, this place is really busy…" muttered Purple, gazing around at all the amazing colour. Spyro laughed.

"This is Sunday, the least busy day of the week," he said, "The busiest is normally Saturday, though."

"Well, I wouldn't particularly like to get stuck here on that day," Purple smiled. They went into a rounded dome-like shop. On the inside, the whole room was decorated with colourful fabric and cloth. On one side of the room, there were many crates of various shapes and sizes. Purple noticed a sign with writing that said, 'Moneybag's Shop - Same low quality, same high prices!' At the counter, there was a slightly overweight bear, counting gems. He had an eyepiece, a stump little red hat, cheerful eyes and bright clothes. Spyro and Cynder walked of to look at stuff in the shop. The bear looked up to Purple and smiled.

"Hello, Spyro! I haven't seen you in a while! I like that little strip of red silk around your horn! Did Cynder recommend it?" he said cheerfully.

"I…" Purple started, but was interrupted by the bear.

"By the way, I have a new favourite magazine!" he whispered excitedly, whipping out a set of papers stuck together. They had pictures on, which Purple found weird.

"It's called 'Sexy Bear'!" The bear shrieked happily, then calmed himself and lowered his voice. "It's got pictures of bear ladies, and they look so hot!"

"I'm not…" Purple tried to say again, but the bear wouldn't stop talking.

"Blah blah, blah blah blah red blah blah blah blah talismen blah blah blah blah cards blah blah blah…" Purple was starting to feel tired. Then Spyro and Cynder came in, and the bear stopped.

"Hi, Moneybags!" Spyro greeted. The bear, whose name seemed to be Moneybags, just looked scared.

"There's… TWO OF YOU?" he whispered. Spyro and Cynder had a look of confusion on their faces for a few seconds, then realised what was going on.

"Moneybags, he's a Dragon who looks like Spyro. His name is Purple," Cynder told Moneybags. After a lot of convincing, Moneybags invited the three Dragons to have tea. Although, they weren't alone.

The Dragon walked through the trees. He couldn't fail to his own brother. Muttering to himself and trying to keep quiet, he drew himself up close to the small hut-like house. He smiled venomously, before silently slipping through a window. He saw two Purple Dragons, one black Dragon and a fat bear. He eyed the bear, who seemed to be a shopkeeper. He looked juicy. The Dragon resisted the urge to leap in, to tear the animals skin, to purge him of his life, to sink his knife-like fangs into the screaming creature's flesh… dismissing the thought quickly before he reconsidered, he turned his attention to the Dragons. He noticed the two Purple Dragons looked the same, except one had a strip of red silk around his right horn. He zipped around a pipe and aimed his claw carefully at the bear. Hopefully it would distract the Dragons, and maybe even give him a meal…

"_Mistires_," he whispered. A ball of enraged jet black fire unleashed itself from the Dragon's claw. It hit the bear, making him flinch and double-back onto the floor in pain. The Dragons sprang up, alerted. Temptation provoked the Dragon's powers. Fire was screaming to escape from his claw; he could feel it battering itself against the edges of his body. He smiled and answered this cry by letting it loose into the room below, incinerating most of the hut.

Spyro's eyes darted around. They were in a lot of danger here. He turned to Purple and Cynder and yelled, "Run!"

Cynder and Purple started to go, but the door collapsed on itself. Spyro fought against the Fire, breathing Ice and shooting Ice Bombs, but it was no use.

Purple thought that they were going to die. The end of their lives. Just like that. Burned to death with no knowledge of the cause.

The Dragon looked around, searching for the Bear, then noticed a note. His eyes adjusted to read it,

'Sorry guys, there was only one shovel.' He turned his attention to a hole in the ground, now engulfed in fire. Knowing that his meal has slipped away, the Dragon looked back at the two Purple Dragons. Which one was the Dragon his Master wanted? The Dragon carefully noted that the one with silk around his horn had ever-so-slightly sharper claws than the other two Dragons. The Dragon's lips curled into a sickly smile, fuelled by the hatred he had for Purple Dragons, and even, through secretly, his brother. His head turned to face the twilight trickling gently like water through the silent tunnel. It was almost Midnight. He shot a Ice bullet at the flames and dashed into the burnt hut, leaping at Purple, who was unsuspecting of the event.

When Purple did turn his head, he has hit back straight into a wall by a crimson red dragon.

The Dragon turned to Spyro and Cynder.

"Sorry, Methros!" he laughed jeeringly. "Your friend here is going to be taken for a little trip!" Cynder clenched her claws together tightly, obviously infuriated by this comment. Spyro didn't know that a Methro was, so he just assumed it was some kind of insult.

"My name is Henitron," said the Dragon. "Don't even bother following me." Henitron jumped over to where Purple was a dug his teeth into him. Henitron started to tug on Purple's leg, when a howl of a wolf in the distance distracted him. Purple stopped dazing and snapped up, alert. He noticed a Dragon with it's teeth in his leg, however he did not feel any pain. Purple assumed this Dragon wanted to take him somewhere, but Purple wasn't up to moving. He shot a huge blast of fire at the Dragon, who became trapped in the inferno. Spyro and Cynder were shocked by the intense power; they had never heard of a Dragon this strong.

Spyro turned his head to Cynder, then to Purple and yelled,

"Cynder, Purple, run now!" The three Dragons retreated from the incinerated hut, and dashed into the forest. Henitron shook off the flames with ease after a few seconds. Despite the huge power, he only had minor burns. He grimaced whenever he moved too much.

"Thank god for magic," he muttered, "otherwise that damn experiment would've killed me."

As they slowed down to a walk, Spyro and Cynder immediately turned their attention to Purple. He had no burns, no injuries, no bumps. Even the teeth marks were gone, and the blood had already dried.


	7. The Return

**Chapter 6**

They rushed back to the Temple, hoping the Guardians were in. Spyro and Cynder went up to the door and said aloud together the password,

"_The past prelude, Tomorrow a dim promise,_

_Allow us entrance, Do not reject us_." The doors swung open in response to the words. As the trio walked in, they saw Cyril doing something with a block of wood. Spyro dashed in.

"Cyril--" he started, then he noticed the wood block. "Erm, what are you doing?" Cyril turned around.

"Hi, you three! I'm trying to fix this. Water is dripping through the ceiling."

"Cyril, we need to talk to you," said Cynder. "We were attacked in Moneybag's Shop. You know, that fat bear that lives in the Dragon Village." Cyril turned around.

"Attacked?" he repeated. "By what?"

"Some Dragon," replied Spyro. "He called us Methros, but I don't know what that means…" Cyril pondered for a moment. "… then he tried to take Purple somewhere." Spyro finished. Cyril looked doubtful.

"He called you a what? A Methro? What the hell does that mean?!" Cynder had her head down.

"… Cynder? Are you okay?" Spyro asked.

"… a Methro means a Dragon who is emotionally backward. Doesn't care for anyone. Totally selfish and would kill their own family just for pleasure. It's another word for what's said to be 'Dragon Scum'." Spyro, Purple and Cyril looked disgusted.

"I can't imagine what monstrosity would do such a thing!" muttered Cyril angrily. Sparx flew in holding a deck of playing cards.

"MUHAHAHAHA--" Sparx's attempt for an evil laugh turned into a pathetic little cough. He recoiled and flew out of the room again. Cyril sighed.

"He's been wanting a rematch ever since I beat him," he explained. "Well, I'd better go and beat him again or he'll never stop acting strangely."

"He always has," Cynder muttered.

Spyro wasn't as tired as usual, but he did feel like Cynder would find it hard to get to sleep that night. And he was correct. Spyro and Cynder got into their bed and laid down. Spyro went to sleep almost instantly, but Cynder couldn't. She had lots of things on her mind. She looked to the Purple Dragon lying asleep next to her. He seemed to be in a deep sleep. She took advantage of this and got up. Then she went out of the door, and crept silently down the stairs. She wasted no time in getting to the Library, where, instead of drawing a book and reading it, she sat down by the stone table and thought. Why had that Dragon called them Methros AND tried to catch Purple? And why did Purple look so much like Spyro, and have those insanely powerful abilities? Cynder rolled them around in her head, her eyes clenched tightly shut. If only she could find the answers… yes! That was it! She glanced around to make sure no-one else was awake before slipping out of the door into the garden.

"… _wha… where am I? … do I know this place? It feels familiar… … I hear something… is it… screaming? What?" Spyro found himself in the centre of what looked like space. He was standing on what seemed like thin glass, staring up at the dark purple sky. He saw a giant veil of multi-coloured light… and in the centre… Cynder. Spyro felt a jolt of panic surge through his body. Cynder was screaming; she seemed to be suspended inside the light…_

"_Hm hm, I knew you would be drawn," said a shadowy voice. Spyro whirled around only to be blasted by some unknown force of powerful light. _

"_S-Spyro…" Cynder managed to gasp. _

"_Did you really think you could've beaten me?" laughed the voice, with obvious pleasure. "I thought YOU were the Purple Dragon!" Spyro was knocked of his feet by a ball of magic. "But YOU'RE just a weakling!" Spyro fell onto his back. He felt the darkness closing in…_

"_Spyro…" Cynder whispered. She wasn't in pain anymore. Spyro turned his head to her before finally blacking out. _

**Yeah… sorry about the pretty short Chapter. Anyway… I now have AUTHOR NOTES!! … hey, where's the music? Oh, what the hey, let's just get on with the next Chapter. … as soon as I've finished writing it. **


	8. The Prediction

**Chapter 7**

"Alright, you can come out now!" Sparx yelled. "C'mon, freaky evil she-dragon, where the hell are you…?" He looked around desperately; yet again, he had been the only one who had seen Cynder sneak out into the Garden, and the events that had followed last time that had happened three years ago made him decide it may be best to find her and get her back. However much he hated her being with Spyro, he knew his adoption brother would be very upset if something happened to her, and he didn't like what he had heard about the whole 'evil black Spyro' thing when Spyro lost Ignitus.

"Freaky, black dragon who creeps me out all the way to hell? Okay, this is not very funny now, and if you're trying to prank me, believe me now, it won't work! I've still got this stupid twitching eye! You trying sleeping with one eye open for weeks! Ha, I bet you couldn't do it for five seconds! … although, I did have that three-year stasis sleep… oooh, yeah, that was good…" the golden Dragonfly stretched his arms lazily before continuing to search around the Garden.

"Madame Ruby?" Cynder asked. "Are you in?" there was the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door. Then, it opened. Standing there was an 22 year old, cherry red, female Dragon with rosy cheeks. She was wearing heaps of expensive jewellery and mystical charms. She beamed.

"Cynder," she greeted. "It is so great to see you again!" She had a very thick Chinese accent.

"Madame Ruby, I've noticed a lot of strange events going on lately," Cynder explained, as the two seated themselves at a table in the center of the room, complete with a clear, smooth Crystal Ball.

"Continue," said Madame Ruby. Cynder then told her all the things that had happened since her return.

"Pursuit of events leads to answers. Very wise, Cynder," congratulated Madame Ruby. "The mind is always a good place to start when searching for them." She gazed mystically into the glass orb. She slowly tilted her head backwards. When almost facing the ceiling, she closed her eyes.

"What do you see?" asked Cynder.

"Strange creatures… a mystic light… new realms… a dark force…" she spoke out.

Cynder, not being able to find a quill, hastily jabbed her claw into the nearest pot of ink, whipped out her Notebook and immediately started to scribble the words mentioned.

"… a… a… power… beyond reality…" Madame Ruby seemed to struggle with her consciousness. "And… a… new dragon… red… gold horns… the letters p and b… and… the world… and… this dragon… destined… along with his… his…"

Cynder's frantic scribbling came to a halt.

"With his what?" she asked cautiously.

"… his…" Madame Ruby's head fell as she slipped into unconsciousness. Cynder rushed over to her and woke her up.

"My… my head…" Madame Ruby clutched her head. "Wha…? What happened?" Cynder handed the book to Madame Ruby. She stared at the writing.

"Did I…?" she started. Cynder nodded. The mystic Dragon made a note of Cynder's only-just legible scrawling in her own Diary.

"Cynder, the signs don't seem to be very clear," Madame Ruby said. "That whole 'dark forces' thing… I think there just might be something wrong with the stars at the moment. I've predicted a lot of happiness with other unfortunate Dragons lately, and even the more fortunate ones. Fate can be quite perplexing at times."

"Well, thank you, anyway," said Cynder kindly.

"May the spirits guide you," Madame Ruby said wisely. Cynder swung her side-bag over her shoulder and set off back to the Temple.

"Spyro, man! Major problemo!!" Sparx yelled. Spyro clenched his eyes tightly before, finally, slowly opening them.

"Sparx… It's four in the morning… go back to sleep…"

"Listen, you fat idiot!" Sparx shouted at him. "Cynder is missing!" Spyro's eyes shot open. He dashed out the door like a rocket, full of energy.

"Hey, wait for me!" Sparx yelled after him before flying out of the door.

They skidded to a halt to see Cynder in the Garden, looking at some flowers. Spyro glared angrily at Sparx.

"You're a right bloody git, did you know that?" he muttered heatedly. He stormed off back into the Temple. Cynder had only just saw Spyro walking back to his room, muttering some very rude words.

"What did you say to him?" Cynder asked politely. Sparx wheeled around and pointed accusingly at her.

"Y-you!" he stuttered. "You d-d-do not have the r-r-r-r-right t-to scare the c-crap out o-o-of my brother like that!! I have no idea where this n-new power of disappearing c-c-c-ame from, but I d-do not l-l-like it!!" and with that, he flew off in a hurried manner back to his own room. Cynder just stared, confused at what had just happened.

"Sir, the experiment has… uh, teamed up with the, uh… enemy."

"Hm. Doesn't matter anyway."

"Uh… sir?

"Awaken Ryox. Make plans for next week. I've decided to go with the Ritual."

"But sir, isn't that extremely dangerous… sir?!"

"That was a command, not a question, Faretol. I want this nemesis destroyed in the most painful, cruel way you can possibly imagine, even if I do have to resort to legends and fairy tales."

"… but sir, we have already lost over five hundred men the first time we tried to get to Ryox, but somehow it was alerted and set the whole sector on fire. Five hun--"

"Yes, yes, I heard you the first time. But I will not allow death to get in my way this time." He turned his head.

"Janro, I am authorising full use of magic. Send ten troops to the Containment Sector, twenty troops to Warfang and five men to the south-western range of Miritor Forest. Attack all Dragons you see except for our own kind, and if you find the experiment… then kill him."

"Yes sir!" the Dragon known as Janro walked off into another room. The Dragon turned his back to the one called Faretol.

"Faretol, you are a Prestoncies, one of the highest ranks we have. I don't suppose you would mind being lowered to a Jeneconeries if you didn't obey my orders."

"… I will organise the event."

"Good, and as long as you do so, you shall retain your rank. If not, however, you WILL become a Jeneconeries."

"Yes, sir."

"… foul, hell-making excuse for a Brother…" Spyro murmured, laying on the bed. He laid his head down with a thud, and closed his eyes rather quickly. But only a few seconds later, an explosion was triggered outside. Spyro leaped to his feet, eyes darting around the room. Then another went off, triggering Spyro's instincts. He slowly crept out of the door and went down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he noticed all the glass windows had been broken. Items, artefacts and furniture had been blown all over the place. Spyro noticed several dark midnight-grey Dragons scavenging the area. They each had unique equipment; bows, arrows, charms, books and other mysterious extras. Spyro noticed their red eyes had started glowing an eerie green colour, which was quite intimidating.

Thinking as fast as he could, Spyro darted behind a chunk of wall that had been blown off. One of the Dragons muttered a word that was too quite for Spyro to hear correctly, and a complex, 3D, green, mostly transparent cube appeared, spinning widely, almost as if it was digital. Some sectors of it rotated around, before eventually revealing a full-scale model of what looked like a 3D map to the Dragon Temple. Spyro leaned over the chunk of wall, hoping to find out what he was doing…

_Crash. _

Spyro fell over onto the wall, knocking it over and therefore revealing his location. The Dragons turned to face Spyro. He looked up before just being able to make out the black shapes of the Dragons, each one with two, glowing, green lights where their eyes should've been. Spyro came to his feet and slowly backed away.

"Uh, patrol complete. Erm, I have spare exploding stuff if anyone needs it," Spyro laughed nervously, trying pathetically to imitate a different voice.

"That's him," one said. "Time to do the big fight! _Olforb!_" he yelled, pointing his claw at the unsuspecting Spyro. Suddenly, the Purple Dragon's air supply was cut short - he felt like he couldn't breath. He saw an orb of water forming slowly and steadily around him.

_Damn, how are they doing this?! _Spyro thought, wildly trying to thrash away at the water. Just then, a loud noise and a sear of pain, Spyro found himself with oxygen again. The orb of water had exploded.

Spyro started to get up, but before he could recover, a different Dragon raised it's claw.

"_Ilohn_," he said. Almost as if in response to the incantation, a bolt of lightning came from his claw and hit Spyro like a Fury Blast.

**Uh oh, what's going to happen next? Thought the storyline was originally a bit too obvious? Well, I've fixed that now. Oh, and believe me when I say this now, there are gonna be a hell of a lot more surprises, and I mean a heck of a lot! **

… **hey, don't only just read this. I need reviews for Spyro: even more Truth or Dare and Cyndaquil: Truth or Dare as well! But still, please don't forget this fic. I've only got three reviews for this one, and some more would be nice… And for the next chapter, play some epic Spyro battle music as you read to make it more… uh… uh… uh… I dunno. Just a suggestion. **


	9. The Escape

**Chapter 8**

Spyro felt himself go limp; he just couldn't get up. He heard the Dragons come up to him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Purple Dragon himself."

"Didn't expect him to appear so soon. What if he meant to come?"

"Oh, shut your yap, Gentra. If was meant to come, why didn't he just run straight at us?"

"Don't see why he might've just been snooping around to see all the fuss we caused."

"We didn't cause any fuss."

"Yeah we did, we destroyed the wall, remember?"

"… uh, oh yeah.

"Shut it guys. We need to find out what to do with him." This voice was fresh; it belonged to that of a female.

"Why should we listen to you?"

"Hey, maybe we should. For all we know, she could be right about finding out what we should do first."

"Faretol, I don't even know why you came along. You were supposed to organise the plans for the Ritual next week."

"I've done it…" this male voice sounded impatient, curious and reluctant.

"Contact the master, Jetol."

"Yes, Janro." Spyro did not like the word 'master' used in sentence 'Janro' said one bit. Spyro felt his body respond to his thoughts and feelings again, but pretended to still be just on the rim of consciousness. There had been a lot of talking. It was time to get away.

Blood was all over the room. It looked the inside of an erupting volcano. The dragon was sprawled on the floor, gasping for air. There was hardly any sound, only broken by the occasional scream from outside. Metal armor clanked about as the opponent drew closer to his victim. His fangs bared viciously, his sword waiting for the right moment to strike… just then… above all… her hope was drained as the sword was pressed eagerly against her throat, restricting her shallow breaths. The blade cut through the scales slowly. An agonized scream echoed through the whole area as a single drop of pure red blood dripped onto his hand. His bloodthirsty smile made is millionth appearance, followed by the usual act of pressing the blade down harder. The victim held in her pain, and whipped him with her tail. He recoiled, before transforming his twisted smile to a outraged look of extreme power. His expression was somewhat between enjoyment and anger. As he drew back his sword, the victims lasted words echoed through the entire night…

"_KEMINLA!!_" Blood sprayed everywhere, the victims body slowly falling to the floor with no sign of life. It was over. Admiring his work, he walked out of the door, laughing madly. As the body was left, features became more visible. Approximately 22 years of age, cherry red with charms hung around her neck. It was Madame Ruby.

Purple awoke at the sudden noise of conversation form downstairs. He let his eyes adjust to the room's dark lighting. He peered over the edge of his bed and grabbed the book that had caused so much trouble the previous morning. His moved his rather blood-stained sheet aside (he had cut himself on a very large, very sharp bit of willow when getting into bed). He checked he could read the book in the dark before hopping out of bed and running quietly out of the door.

Purple dashed downstairs and ducked behind a pillar. He slowly moved his head around to see Spyro surrounded by several excited grey Dragons with glowing green eyes. It felt almost as if there were ghosts in the room, the temperature dropping dramatically as they drew closer and closer…

Brain working wildly, the young Dragon flew silently from behind one pillar to the next. When he reached the pillar furthest to the other side of the room from the pillar he had started from, Purple started to creep slowly up to a Dragon.

The Dragon laughed; another one had just made a joke. They all seemed jolly about something, except for one. Then Purple figured it out - they had captured Spyro.

Not knowing what else to do, Purple picked up a discarded stick of very hard stone with his right fore-paw and whacked the Dragon with it as hard as he could. He collapsed, the force of the impact being too strong for the grey Dragon. The other Dragons were alerted. They quickly spun around. Purple whipped out the book.

"_Geradino!_" one yelled, pointing his paw at Purple. The young Dragon felt something almost pierce his chest. When he looked down, he saw that he had been hoisted into the air by a gigantic crystal. Purple ignored the pain and rolled down the side until he came to the cover of a large bit of scrap metal. He hid behind it as energy balls thrashed from the grey Dragons thrashed the material. Purple leapt up, the book open. He saw a word, pointed his claw at a Dragon and yelled, "_Jemtina!!_"

Everyone in the room stared at the victim. Just a few seconds after Purple said the words, something absolutely terrifying happened. The Dragon jerked around violently, as if something was about to burst out from his chest. He let out an agonized scream as his torso started to tear. Everyone watched, hypnotised by the gruesome sight. As the Dragon let out one last shriek, his body ripped itself apart. Purple was horrified. Not surprisingly, so were Spyro and the other Dragons.

Purple turned his attention back to the Dragons and decided to do something he had tried before.

"_Misdon_," he muttered quietly. He was still trembling from the Dragon's disgusting and somewhat frightening death. As he said the words, huge, over-grown vines burst out from the floor, as if freed from their prison, finally able to roam the world. Several vines shot straight at the Dragons and proceeded to pick them up. They shook their victims about, then slapped them. Spyro leapt up and ran over.

"What was that?!" he asked.

"No time to explain," Purple replied. "Let's get out of here!"

"Wait, I can't leave Cynder!" Spyro ran back upstairs.

"Spyro, no!" Purple yelled, dashing after him. The vines disappeared an the Dragons hit the solid floor with a _thud_.

"After them!" one barked. The others jumped up and chased the two Purple Dragons.

"Cynder, get up!" The black Dragoness slowly lifted her eyelids.

"Spyro?" she mumbled. "It's a bit early… ahh!" she squealed, being pulled out of bed.

"Cynder, there are these grey Dragons coming after us. We need to go!" Spyro gently kneeled down to allow Cynder to get on his back. "I'll explain it all later!"

Purple had almost reached the summit of the flight of stairs. He spun around and caught sight of some of the grey Dragons chasing him up the stairway. Purple shot several immensely powerful ice shards and ran. The grey Dragons were hit, and were frozen almost instantly on the spot. As Purple began to ascend again, Spyro was already running down the steps with Cynder on his back.

"Spyro, what's going on?" she asked. She then saw the frozen Dragons and just stared.

Purple's eyes darted around, searching for a way out. He noticed a open window.

"Spyro, Cynder, through there!" he shouted, indicating the window with his claw. Spyro nodded and flew over to the window, drooping slightly because of the Dragoness on his back. Although Cynder was light, she could still affect flying.

As he reached the window, Spyro realised he had left the Guardians. It was too late, though. He was already at the exit. There was no turning back, now. He hovered just outside the window. Purple joined them and they flew off into the night.

**Can you guess what's gonna happen next? To be honest, even I can't. I'm not one of those people who plan out stories before writing. I normally just write it as I go along. That bit where that Dragon ripped in half… I got stuck thinking about vocabulary… Oh well, I hope you enjoyed that Chapter. Chapter 9 should… no, WILL be up soon. If you want to ask any questions about this fic, then please feel free to PM. Reviews will be greatly welcomed and accepted. Please, I would LOVE some good reviews right now. Thanks.**

**Spyromaster64**


	10. The Cave of Time

Chapter 9

"**Are you going to tell me what's happening, now?" Cynder asked. They had been flying for more than two hours, now. The sky was orange to signify to coming of the morning. Cynder was still on Spyro, as Spyro had insisted that she rode his back until she felt more awake. But it is a known fact the female Dragons sleep a lot more than males. **

"**Alright," Spyro sighed, "But let's find a place to land, first. Purple, do you see anything or anywhere that we might be able to rest at?" Purple's eyes scanned the area. He took notice of a small cave to the south of Retan, a Dragon town that was quite close to Warfang. **

"**Down there," Purple pointed, a grin on his face. "Looks pretty much unoccupied. We can all finally get some good sleep…" without saying any more, he started to descend.**

"**Okay Cynder, hold on," Spyro informed the Dragoness, getting ready to dive. **

"**Whoa, this place is amazing!" Purple's voice echoed through the whole cave. "I wonder who used to live here?" Spyro walked along the cave's path, looking at the strange paintings on the rocky walls. **

"**Spyro, look at those stalagmites!" Cynder gasped. Spyro looked up to see huge, towering stalagmites protruding from the stone ceiling. **

"**Here's a great place to rest!" Purple shouted happily from the other end of the cave. Spyro ran over to him, carrying Cynder on his back. This had to be the strangest place in the whole of the Dragon Realms. Floating rocks were suspended in midair, fallen stalagmites also frozen in the cave's air. **

"**It's as it they're levitating under some spell," Cynder murmured. Spyro leant down again to allow Cynder off his back. The three friends sat in a circle in the small cave 'room'. They were so far in, the light from outside had been blocked off. There were candles in the room, but they too were motionless. Nevertheless, light still emanated from them, which meant they were of good use. Cynder gazed around at the beautiful yet somewhat odd sight. **

"**It's like time itself has frozen," Spyro whispered. Cynder turned her head to Spyro.**

"**So, what's been happening?" she asked again.**

"**Well…" and Spyro began to tell her what had happened. **

"… **wow, that's weird," Cynder concluded. "Grey Dragons with green eyes? And one was…" she shivered, "ripped apart seemingly from the inside?"**

"**Yup," Spyro sighed, laying his head on the cold, hard, rocky stone. Of course, when you have scales, it's not all that bad. Cynder looked on at the candles for a few minutes. There was an awkward silence for a while, shattered by Cynder's question,**

"**Do you think we'll be able to return to the Temple?" Spyro lifted his head, then he and Purple looked at each other. **

"**Uh, I'm not sure," Spyro admitted, "I just hope Sparx and the Guardians are alright." Purple fiddled with his claws uncomfortably. **

"**Something wrong, Purple?" Cynder asked kindly.**

"**Huh?" Purple looked up. "Oh, no, nothing. Thanks for asking though," he added quickly. **

**Cynder turned her head towards the path they had just came through. **

"**I wonder if anyone knows something about this cave." **

"**Spyro, buddy? Where are you?" Sparx yelled, flying through the rooms. "C'mon, this isn't a good time to be playing hide and seek!" **

"**Where are they?" Terrador muttered. "Ever since we woke up, there has been absolutely no trace of Spyro, Cynder or even Purple."**

"**Maybe they went for a refreshing walk to revitalize their preposterously fatigued minds," Volteer suggested.**

"**Translation?" Sparx asked.**

"**He means they might have went for a walk to clear their heads," Cyril explained.**

"**Anyway, I'm sure I heard something last night," Sparx admitted, "It sound like vines whipping something, and before that, I thought I heard an explosion…" The four went downstairs into the Training Room. **

"**See?" Terrador said. "Everything's fine." It was true; not a single item was out of place. The wall looked a bit crumbled though, and some of the expensive vases had a few cracks in them. But the Guardians weren't bothered. Sparx suddenly remembered something. **

_**They skidded to a halt to see Cynder in the Garden, looking at some flowers. Spyro glared angrily at Sparx.**_

"_**You're a right bloody git, did you know that?" he muttered heatedly. He stormed off back into the Temple. Cynder had only just saw Spyro walking back to his room, muttering some very rude words. **_

"_**What did you say to him?" Cynder asked politely. Sparx wheeled around and pointed accusingly at her. **_

"_**Y-you!" he stuttered. "You d-d-do not have the r-r-r-r-right t-to scare the c-crap out o-o-of my brother like that!! I have no idea where this n-new power of disappearing c-c-c-ame from, but I d-do not l-l-like it!!" and with that, he flew off in a hurried manner back to his own room. **_

**Sparx's eyes widened in horror. He spun around to face the Guardians.**

"**Don't you see?!" he yelled, half-angry, and somewhat half-panicked. "That frigging black evil she-Dragon of all evil has done something to Spyro and Purple!!" The Guardians looked at each other.**

"… **what?" Cyril said. Sparx slapped himself on the forehead. **

"**Cynder has taken Spyro and Purple somewhere and DONE SOMETHING TO THEM!!" he shouted at them. **

"**Sparx, we all know very well that Cynder would never harm them," Terrador assured him. Sparx ignored the Earth Dragon's quote and flew over to the window rather fast. **

"**One of these days, Cynder," he muttered fiercely. "One of these days." **

**Sorry that Chapter was a bit short. If you're wondering what all these new additions are for in the Dragon Temple, like Spyro and Cynder's room, or the stairs, then let me remind you that the final level where you fight Malefor in DotD was the Dragon Temple. Hunter explains this to you after the second level, 'Twilight Falls'. Weren't you listening to him? **

**So, I'm just saying that in this story, before Spyro and Cynder return to the Dragon Temple, Sparx and the Guardians rebuilt the Dragon Temple. So there you go! **

**I hope you enjoyed that Chapter. Chapter 10 will be up soon.**

**Spyromaster64**


	11. Arrival at Retan

Chapter 10

"**Spyro?" The Purple Dragon lifted his head as a black Dragoness came into the room. Spyro smiled.**

"**Hi, Cynder."**

"**What do you think happened to the Guardians?" Cynder asked, laying down next to Spyro. **

"**I don't know," Spyro admitted, "I just hope they're alright." **

"**Knowing Sparx, he'll probably think I've got a bigger role in our absence than the real one I've got," Cynder laughed. Purple had let Spyro and Cynder sleep in a different room to him, as he already had much on his mind. **

_**Bang.**_

"**Wha…?" Volteer grumbled, opening an eyelid. **

_**Crash. **_

"**What is that?" Cyril yawned. **

_**Whack. Thud. Slam. Bash. **_

"**Sparx, is that you?" Terrador asked, getting up. No answer. The Guardians entered the room, only to see Sparx wearing boxing gloves, violently punching a black punch-bag in the shape of a small Dragoness. **

"**Time to lose that 50 stone eh, Sparx?" Cyril joked. Sparx flew over to the Ice Guardian and promptly punched him in the face before flying back to the punch-bag. Cyril clutched his face.**

"**Y'know, for a small Dragonfly, he can punch really hard…" he muttered. **

**Spyro opened one of his eyes as the sound of birds singing crept into the depths of the cave. He pulled himself up and started around the rocks to the entrance. As he neared it, more and more golden light shone brightly into the cave. When he reached the outside cliff-face, he found Purple sitting on the edge. Spyro sat down next to his friend.**

"**Morning," Purple greeted cheerfully.**

"**Hi," Spyro replied, still rather tired. "Where did Cynder go?"**

"**She went off to get some breakfast, I think. I've already had mine," Purple informed him.**

"**I wonder how she's doing," said Spyro. Almost as if in response, Cynder's shape appeared at the other end of the valley, flying towards the cave. The sun beamed, it's rays looking down on the world below. Spyro took off to greet her. As Spyro reached the black Dragoness, he turned around and flew beside her.**

"**How did it go?" asked Spyro. **

"**Great," Cynder replied. She looked a bit pale. "I was thinking maybe we should try and visit Retan today, just to see if anyone there knows anything about the current situation."**

"**Seems like a reasonably good idea to me," Spyro commented. "When do you plan on leaving?"**

"**Approximately mid-day," Cynder answered, rather happily. "I hope someone knows about this." **

"**I agree," replied Spyro, as they started to near the dark cave. **

"**Is Purple awake yet?" Spyro turned his head back to face the black Dragoness.**

"**Yeah, he was sat the cliff-edge just now. I think he already got his breakfast quite a while ago," said Spyro. He sighed. "I guess I'd better go hunting."**

"**No, there's no need for that." Cynder smiled. "I got breakfast for both of us." Spyro received a dead chicken.**

"**Erm, I really do appreciate your offer, Cynder," Spyro admitted, "but are you sure?" **

"**Yup, I'm sure!" Cynder trilled. **

**Purple shuddered as the trio walked slowly through the dark, sinister streets of Retan. Cynder looked around, seemingly confused.**

"**Where's all the townsfolk? This place is normally lively and bustling," she said, frowning. **

"**Quickly, in here!" a sheer whisper yelped quickly. Surprised, the three young Dragons spun around to face an old Dragoness sticking her head off the front door that was seemingly her own. Spyro, Cynder and Purple came over and were invited in, rather hurriedly.**

"**Erm, excuse me, Miss," Purple asked politely, "but why are we here?" He then shuddered again. "It is rather cold in here…" he muttered silently. The Dragoness turned around. She was grey with sharp green eyes. This automatically triggered Spyro's instincts. The Purple Dragon stirred uneasily as his muscles tensed up incredibly tightly. **

"**Now, when you came," said the Dragoness. There was an awkward pause.**

"**Well?" Spyro, Cynder and Purple had been expecting her to add something to her sentence, as it didn't make much sense with what it was. **

"**Excuse me?" Spyro asked nervously.**

"**When you came?" the Dragoness repeated. **

"**Erm…" Spyro, thinking that she must've been asking when they arrived here, answered: "Just this morning." The Dragoness pulled something out of a pot. It seemed to be a pile of bones. There was a dead rat right next to the pot. **

"**Now, I do believe that I have some explaining to do," said the Dragoness. "My name is Clara. You probably know this town is called Retan. Well, a little while ago…" she stopped suddenly. "Dear, are you alright? You seem to be having rather violent convulsions." It was true. Cynder was shaking uncontrollably. **

"**Dear?" Clara repeated. Cynder's eyes slowly rolled into her head before she finally slipped off her chair and onto the floor. **

"**Cynder!!" Spyro yelled. He dashed over to the fallen Dragoness's side. **

"**Aw, crap…" Purple muttered. "Hey, Clara lady!" Clara turned to face him. **

"**Erm, yes?" she replied uncertainly. **

"**Do you know any healers?"**

"**Erm, no, but I do happen to know first aid…" she came over to Cynder, who was now unconscious. Clara held her paw over Cynder, then she started to mutter some strange words.**

"_**Keminio arala, semintina ra ï calä**_**…" It was seemingly rather hard to figure out what she was saying, but it all really seemed to be from some ancient dialect. **

"**Wondrous Gibberish to use in this kind of situation, eh? What a clever Dragoness," Purple muttered sarcastically. Spyro shot him a murderous glaring look. **

"**Hey, YOU were the one who used a random so-called 'Gibberish' word to rip-apart on of those grey Dragons," he muttered angrily. "Anyway, this is definitely NOT the time to be making up sarcastic jokes."**

"**Hey, just a little bit of sarcasm never hurt anyone or anybody now, did it?" Purple pointed out. **

"**Just shut up," Spyro huffed.**

"**Talk about angry," muttered Purple. **

"**WHAT WAS THAT?!" Spyro yelled. **

"**SO, YOU THINK THIS REALLY IS A GOOD TIME TO BE JIBBER-JABBERING TO THE DOOM RIGHT NOW, DO YOU?"** Clara said in a rather loud and somewhat freaky voice that showed that she was very angry and annoyed, but was trying to keep remarkably calm. Very, wondrously calm, indeed. Cold sweat ran down Spyro and Purple's bodies as Clara loomed over them, with a look that was very hard to make out that seemed between smiling, scowling, screaming and having VERY sharp teeth. Just as Spyro and Purple thought that she was going to give them a right whipping followed by a very loud yelled lecture about behaviour and discipline, she turned around and started to administer some hideous-looking green medicine to Cynder. She then turned around back to face the two Purple Dragons, and then said simply:

"Poison." Spyro felt his blood run cold. He felt as if someone had just stabbed him in the chest with either a knife, sword, arrow or a very sharp horn. 

"… p-poison?" Spyro spluttered, absolutely horrified. 

"Yes. I'd say running in her veins ever since… well, very early yesterday morning." Spyro and Purple glanced at each other. 

"Erm… I really didn't hear that really well, can you repeat that again for me, please?" 

"Ever since yesterday morning. Very early, of course." Spyro and Purple turned very pale. 

"Will she be alright?!" Spyro blurted out. Clara just smiled.

"Yes, of course, with just a little rest, she will be fine. She shall be in safe hands." She then turned to Cynder and held out her paw over the body again.

"_Wemintina_," she said. A whole array of light blue-based colours started to form around Cynder in a mystical veil of light. Spyro and Purple just gazed, seemingly almost hypnotised by the beautiful display. When Clara had finished her work, she turned to the two young Dragons. 

"What were you doing yesterday?" Clara asked. Spyro and Purple glanced at each other again, before finally both saying at exactly the same time,

"We were attacked by grey Dragons who looked a bit like you." Spyro and Purple looked at each other yet again in surprise. Clara shook her head.

"Yes. I seem to remember that of, a few days ago, we were attacked by grey Dragons like me, too." 

"Really?" said Spyro, uncertain if she was telling the truth or not. 

"Really," Clara assured. "So was Warfang." Spyro turned even paler. He turned to face Cynder, who was now starting to stir in her unconscious state. 

"But why would these Dragons attack Retan and Warfang?" asked Purple. 

"That even I do not know," admitted Clara, "but listen carefully, and do it good. There is a great force among us, who certainly do not want us in the way of their plans. In the Warfang attack, I heard there was a rather unusual killing of a green Dragon who lived on the outskirts. I think his name was Keriman." 

"Keriman?" Spyro repeated. "What happened?"

"Officials were too horrified to say anything. When one finally talked, she said it was 'impossible to describe'." 

"That sounds really bad," muttered Purple. Cynder groaned slightly. Spyro, Purple and Clara's heads all turned to face the young black Dragoness as she slowly opened her eyelids.

"What… happened?" she muttered, clutching her head. 

"You went unconscious," said Spyro. "Poison from yesterday morning." 

"Aw nuts, I thought it was nothing," Cynder remarked.

"What was nothing?" asked Clara.

"Yesterday morning, we were attacked by these grey Dragons, and one of them somehow shot it's claw from itself into my leg while Spyro was carrying me to an window. I ignored the pain, pulled it out and thought I would be fine. I was a bit worried through, as the claw was a greenish-purple color." Clara nodded.

"I think those Dragons must be the same species as me," Clara said.

"But your claws are a gleaming snowy white color," Purple pointed out. 

"Males are the only ones with poison claws," said Clara, "but don't worry, I'm not one of them. There's actually plenty of my species all around the world, including in Retan and Warfang, who aren't with them." 

"Really?" asked Cynder. "How can you be so sure?" 

"They're my friends," answered Clara. "I know them too well." 

"This sounds a bit disturbing," replied Purple. 

_Damn it, I can't believe I let down my guard_, thought Spyro.

"Well, their overall strength was crap," said Purple, holding up the book he had found a few days ago. "With this, we got rid of them easily." Clara examined the book.

"I may need to look at this for a while," she said. "For now, you three should be getting some good rest." 

**Ye like it? Yes? No? Eh, I dunno? I'm really crap at poetry, so yeah… **

**Well anyway, I would like to say that the next Chapter will not be coming until I get at least 5 more reviews, because I'm fed up of how little reviews I'm getting at the moment. So review away, please! **

**Spyromaster64**


End file.
